


Xadian Fruit

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Subspace, Viren needs a good dicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Xadian fruits have an aphrodisiac effect on humans, which Aaravos uses to help Viren relax





	Xadian Fruit

He didn't realize it until it was too late.

Aaravos flashed a mischievous smile, eyes glistening with lust.

That orange..... Had no seeds.

A few minutes later the effects started to show.

"W-why-" Viren shuddered, trying to get closer to Aaravos as the elf held him.

"You've been stressed out lately. I figured that this would help you relax." Aaravos replied, hand trailing down to palm at Viren's crotch.

Viren trembled, bucking into Aaravos' touch. "Yes...oh fuck yes...don't stop, please don't stop..."

Aaravos chuckled, "You look ravishing like this."

"Then clean up your damn mess and fuck me." Viren panted, starting to sweat. A intense pain started boiling in his gut, as if a bomb was about to go off inside him. He felt like he was on fire.

Aaravos laughed, full and hardy. "Of course, my love."

Aaravos picked Viren up, carrying him to their chambers, earning a seething glare from Opeli as they passed by.

Viren was feverish, trying to get as close as he could. Aaravos' flesh was ice compared to Viren's burning skin. "Aara....please..." 

"Shh...we're almost there love." He leaned his head down to kiss Viren's forehead. He needed to get to their chambers fast. Aaravos saw Viren trying to curl in on himself, shaking from the rising pain.

Viren whimpered, his cock weeping, staining his pants. His mind turning to mush, barely able to understand where he was or who he is. Xadian fruits had this effect on humans, but because of Viren's intense use of Dark Magic, it was way more potent, causing the man to lose himself completely.

Aaravos walked into their room, placing Viren on the bed.

Viren tackled him to the floor, grinding himself on Aaravos' thigh. He was drooling, thrusting hard, sweat matting his hair. He was too far gone now to form coherent thought.

Aaravos eased Viren off, leading him back onto the bed. He took his clothes off as fast as he could, not wanting Viren to be in anymore pain. The more sexual contact Viren had, the less pain he felt.

Viren keened, desperately humping a pillow. Pleasure shooting up into his body, easing the pain away.

Aaravos bit his lip at the sight. "Now, now. You have to strip too." Aaravos cooed. He had to be careful with Viren in this state. One wrong move or phrase, and Viren was a inconsolable mess, his paranoia hiking up to a thousand. And the effects lasted for weeks.

Viren looked up at him, whimpering.

"Shh...I'm going to help, i just need you to help me get your clothes off, love."

Viren obeys, helping Aaravos get him out of his clothes. Once naked, Viren slammed Aaravos onto the sheets. The look in Viren's eyes was feral, mad with heat.

Aaravos let him have whatever he needed. Top, bottom, it didn't matter, Viren was needy and aching. Trying to dominate him in this state resulted in dire consequences.

Viren didn't even prep himself, slamming himself on Aaravos' cock, a strangled cry ripping itself out of him. He started violently fucking himself on Aaravos' cock, drooling and shaking, cock dripping precome. 

Aaravos gripped Viren's hips, thrusting into him fast and hard, meeting Viren's thrusts. The sounds dripping from Viren's lips were positively filthy. It was music to Aaravos' ears, seeing such a prideful man in such a ruined state. "Fuck!" Aaravos cried, climax hitting him like a truck.

Viren kept going, making Aaravos drool from the overstimulation. Viren was riding him to kingdom come, quaking and sobbing. It was as if he had no mind at all, just his body taking the wheel. 

Aaravos was sensitive, gripping his lover's hips tightly. Every fiber in his body screaming. It felt like Viren was made specifically for Aaravos' dick. Fitting snug around him, his body rocking against him just right, oh gods it was heaven.

Viren sobbed as his orgasm hit him hard. Come splashing across the midnight star gracing his lover's chest. He kept going even still, his sweet spot hypersensitive with every movement of his hips.

"Viren..." Aaravos cooed.

Viren wasn't in his own mind. Only pleasure. No thought, no consciousness, just pleasure. Viren rode him faster, harder. Way too fast, way too hard.

Aaravos' body lighting up in a pleasure that hurt, that felt like he was on fire. "Oh stars...." Aaravos bit his lip, cock twitching achingly.

Sweat dripped off Viren like he was stuck out in pouring rain. Finally, another orgasm crashed into Viren, making him sob.

Aaravos joining him moments later. They both were trying to catch their breath.

"Viren?"

Viren made a sound, not yet in his right mind.

Aaravos pulled him close, resting Viren's head on his chest. "Just focus on my voice love. Come back to me." He hummed a lullaby, rubbing circles into Viren's back.

With time, Viren came back to him, snuggling up close with him.

"Better?" Aaravos asked.

Viren hummed in response. "Thank you for that."

"Anytime."


End file.
